


Pokemon Eclipse

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: :), All my children are dead or want to be, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Sexual Assault, Canonical Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, Gladion Needs A Hug And Icecream, Human Experimentation, Lusamine is trying to be better, M/M, Needles, Ocs with minor screen time but important roles, Or most, Original Character Death(s), Past Child Abuse, Poisoning, PokéDNA Inserted Into Things, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, There's a reason Gladion related to Sivally so much, Two OCs are VERY IMPORTANT plot-wise, Unethical Experimentation, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten years into the future, the four's lives have changed a lot. But a new evil is afoot in Alola.





	1. Never Have I Ever

Moon woke up screaming.  
Honestly, it was nothing new. Nightmares was the normal thing in the Aether mansion- for Moon, either losing the others, or of Ultrabeasts. She'd heard Hau say that Gladion's dreams were similar- just with more Lusamine involved. Lillie and Moon could assume if the two weren't at breakfast, Gladion was probably having/had recently had a panic attack. Gladion had graduated from angsty emo to angsty, fragile thing. He was very, uh, anxious.  
Lillie sat up next to her, touching her arm lightly. "Hey, are you okay?!"  
As was his sister.  
Moon knocked their foreheads together. "Just a nightmare, Lil. I'm okay."  
Lillie sighed. "Well, now I'm awake."  
"Sorry."  
"Do you think we woke Ever?"  
Moon's heart swelled- Ever. Their child. They had adopted them when they were a five year old.  
"I'm not a girl." They had stopped their tiny foot. "Or a boy."  
And that's when a nonbinary kid became part of their daily lives.  
Ever was thirteen now- already completed their island challenge and trainer's school....  
And they were the heir to the Aether Foundation.  
Gladion was the president- after Lusamine stepped down, Lillie wasn't interested in leaving her place at the care center. And Gladion and Hau had no plans for children.   
So it fell upon Ever.  
Moon realized Lillie had fallen asleep.   
So Moon joined.


	2. Gladion ft.A Dumb NB

He managed breakfast that morning.  
More than anything, Gladion wished that wasn't a feat for him. But breakfast for him was normally spent eating alone, in a lab doing research, or curled in his bed, shaking.  
Though the latter was becoming less common, which was nice.  
He sat up. Waking up in Hau's home was almost always a trip- sometimes, Gladion just woke up with his face on a desk and Miss Wicke hovering over him, all ruffled.  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Light came through the window, making a pattern on the wooden floors, the brightness almost obscuring the home right next to him- Lillie and Moon's.  
He got up and found a brush, attempting to make his hair- which had grown out to just below his chin- somewhat presentable. Eventually, he just tied it up with a hairband in a little bun and wandered down the hall.  
"Hey, Uncle Glad!"  
He turned, to see Ever with their hand on the doorknob to leave. Lillie and Moon's son/daughter(Saughter? Don?) smiled at him.  
"I was saying bye. I'm off to help that new guy complete his Island Challenge!"  
"New guy?" Gladion raised an eyebrow at his niece/nephew (Niephew??? ARGH!).  
"His name's David- he moved in on the outskirts. He's my age, but he hasn't completed his challange. Mom is gonna let me guide him."  
"Lillie said that?"  
"Lillie's _Mama_ , Uncle Gladion. But yeah, she agreed."  
Gladion sighed. "Well....call us, alright?"  
Ever hugged him before he could hug back and ran.


	3. Glad

"Did I hear them correctly?"  
Gladion walked into the kitchen, where the Melemele Kahuna- otherwise known as his boyfriend- was cleaning up what must have been Ever's plate.  
"I know, right?" Hau stopped to quickly kiss his cheek, then continued to load the dishwaser. "Leaving again. Arceus, it almost killed Lillie when they went on their island challenge! And you, too, Gladi, you were a me-"  
Hau and paused and turned.  
"Wait, are you okay?"  
Gladion nodded, clearing his throat. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just....what if they get hurt?"  
"You know they're a smart kid."  
"Yes! They are. Just as smart as Lillie."  
"Just as smart as _you_." Hau tapped his nose. Gladion scrunched it up.  
"Yeah, whatever."  
".....Are you going to the lab today?" Hau asked hesitantly.  
"Yes, I am. There's some work I have-"  
"Don't say _have_ , Glad. It's just that you want to. The Foundation can survive without you for one day."  
Gladion shrugged. Null nipped at his leg and chittered gently.   
"See? Null agrees." Hau smiled, setting a plate of eggs and rice in front of him.   
"So you want me to just....miss work?"  
"Call Lillie and tell her you're busy." Hau smiled. "If you want to stay here with me, that is."  
Gladion smiled when Hau moved behind him, pulling his bun down so his hair fell like a curtain. He began to braid it.  
"So? You wanna stay?"  
"Of course I do."


	4. Juno: Goddess Of Marriage and Family

There was nothing else to say.  
Ever left for ten days before anything happened. Before the news broadcast was hacked, before Lusamine......  
Before....

Lillie had just been watching the news. As one did. A jigglypuff in her lap, and several other Pokémon from the care center gathered around her. Moon was sulking on the other side of the couch, glaring at the Pokémon every now and then.  
When the screen changed.  
On the TV was a young woman.   
And Lillie and Gladion's mother.  
Lillie dropped the remote on a poor Stuffl's head.  
The girl smiled. Purple hair was tied atop her head in a shoddy dye job, and her eyes gleamed a shade of bright yellow.  
"Hello, Aether family. My name is Juno."  
Lusamine- of all people- laid on the ground at the girl's feet, gagged and tied. Juno had rested her ankles on her shoulderblades like a footstool.  
"Here, at my feet, kneels the true figure of evil. You would agree, right, her children? If you're watching. You especially, Gladion."  
Lillie and Moon gaped at the screen, speechless. Surely, this was some sort of cruel joke. And why did this girl say _Gladion_ would understand most of all?  
"And anybody who comes from her is just as evil. Trapping poor pokémon, using them as toys of science, injecting their DNA into places it doesn't belong....right, Gladion?"  
What what what.  
"Anyway. I hate villian monologues. It leaves nothing to mystery- and I'm the hero. I am Juno, the leader of Team Venom. And we are here to wash out the Aether bloodline. One by one."  
Lillie realized her mother wasn't kneeled, but slumped.   
And not moving.  
"See you soon." Juno grinned.  
And the TV clicked off.


End file.
